The existence of a miracle
by Sajeka
Summary: sequel to Paper cranes. even ten years later, Kurogane still cant let it go, but when the miracle he doesnt believe in happens, a choice is made. AU KuroFai


**A/N: Hello, this is the sequel to my oneshot Paper Cranes. If you haven't read it I would recommend doing that before reading this one, but it isn't completely necessary to understand it.** **However this chapter contains spoilers for Paper Cranes so if you do plan on reading it, do it before reading this one.**

Kurogane stared at his ceiling, just lying in his bed unable to sleep. It had been like this for a long time; ten years to be exact. Ever since the day he had failed in saving the person who had quickly become his best friend.

He still remembers the day; every second is as clear in his head, as the day it happened. The pale fragile child on the bed, the ragged breathing and the beautiful, _beautiful_ smile that had still been present on his lips, when he had fallen back to sleep, to never wake up again.

He remembered how he hadn't even noticed it at first, hadn't even noticed that his best friend had died right before his eyes. He had been too busy, waiting for some kind of magic to happen.

Kurogane snorted, magic didn't exist. It hadn't then, and it didn't now; that was just some story Fai had told him, to make him feel better about his mothers sickness. It would have taken nothing less than a miracle, for Fai to have survived a curse like that, and miracles didn't exist either.

After all, if miracles did happen… then why weren't someone so pure and untainted saved?

Kurogane looked at his alarm situated next to his bed and sighed; 2:40 A.M. Yet again it seemed he wouldn't get much sleep.

Kurogane was walking to school, a bit bleary eyed since it was so early and he had only just gotten to sleep when his alarm went off, when something caught his eye, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

_There_ on the other side of the road, walking together with a blond, kind looking woman, was a child with hair the color of honey, eyes as blue as the azure sky, and a smile the most beautiful he had ever seen.

_Fai. _

Without thinking, without looking, he stepped right out on the road, trying to get to the other side. To where _he _was.

A laud honking sound alerted him, and he only just had enough time to jump back, before the truck sped past him, driver yelling curses at him.

For a moment he just stood there, confused, then he looked to the other side of the road again, trying to find that honey gold hair.

He was gone.

Swearing Kurogane made his way across the road, making sure the way was clear this time, and started looking for the child.

After looking for a whole minute, he finally realized how stupid it was; even if by some miracle, which didn't exist, Fai was still alive, he would be seventeen now, not seven. It was probably just the work of his sleep deprived brain, making him see what he wanted the most.

Sighing he started walking again, he was getting late for school.

_That's it, I'm going crazy. _Kurogane thought when he, for the fourth time this week, found himself almost killed because he had seen that golden hair, and tried to get to it without thinking. Every time had resulted in the same thing: no Fai.

He was definitely going crazy.

Just then he heard noise coming from a side street to the one he was currently on, and yet again without thinking, he ran around the corner, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight.

Kneeling on the ground with his back to him, was the golden haired boy he had seen so many times this past week.

He was clutching his hand in his clothes just above his heart, and his breathing was labored. Beside him stood a woman who was clearly his mother, panicking and apparently so confused she couldn't even comprehend the thought of calling an ambulance.

Kurogane quickly got out his phone and dialed 911, hurriedly telling the woman on the other end, what he needed and where they were.

Luckily the hospital wasn't very far away, and so they only had to wait for a couple of minutes before they could hear the ambulances sirens.

Those few minutes were some of the worst in Kurogane's entire life.

This felt like that day with Fai, all over again. He really didn't think his sanity would be able to take it if this child, that looked so much like him, were to die too.

However there was nothing he could do. He had no idea what was wrong with the boy, and he didn't dare try to do something for the fear of doing it wrong and worsen his condition.

His mother wasn't much help. She had calmed down a bit after Kurogane had called for the ambulance, but she didn't even look at him, way too busy worrying her head off about her son too take notice of anything else.

On the other hand, the boy seemed to be the most calm of them all. He was very pale, and looked like he was in pain, but his voice was almost steady, as he tried to calm his mother.

He even sent an apologetic look at Kurogane, and said man froze when he saw those eyes close up. They were exactly like Fais. Not only the color, even the emotions he could see in them was the same; a little bit of worry, a little bit of fear but most of all care.

In that moment Kurogane felt like a seven year old again, visiting his best friend in the hospital.

When the ambulance arrived, everything became a blur of colors and movement for Kurogane, and before he knew it, he was whisked inside the ambulance alongside the woman.

Once they arrived at the hospital they were both placed inside a waiting room, while the doctors took away the child that looked like Fai, too do whatever it was they had to do.

Finally the mother seemed to take notice of the man she was sharing the room with.

,,I'm so sorry! I deeply apologize for you having been dragged all the way to the hospital with us. But thank you! Thank you very much! If you didn't call the ambulance things would have been very bad. I love that child more than anything, but when he gets an attack I simply panic. I know I should call an ambulance, but it's like a door that closes in my mind, and I'm simply unable to do anything."

She ended her rather long speech sadly.

Kurogane blinked; in that one speech so many emotions had come through her voice, worry and shame when she had apologized, gratefulness and relief when she had thanked him, love and warmth when she had talked about her son and sadness and self loathing when she had explained herself.

Somehow Kurogane couldn't hold back a little smile; he kinda liked this overly emotional worrywart of a mother.

,,its fine. But do you mind explaining what happened?"

,,Oh! Of course. Well my son has a heart problem. It can't be fixed, but there are certain treatments that can help it a bit. Sometimes he get an attack, like the one you just witnessed, and then he have to take some medicine, and it'll pass. But somehow I lost his medicine today, and we were on our way to get some more of it when he got that attack. That's why I panicked like that. Usually I'm able to at least give him his medicine before it hits me, but this time I didn't have the medicine so I didn't know what to do, and Fai was just lying there…"

,,Wait." Kurogane interrupted the now very rambling, mother. ,,His name is Fai?" he asked, feeling hope blossom inside, though he did his best to drown it.

In a heartbeat, the woman was back down on earth and looked for all the world like she hadn't just been freaking out.

,,Yes! It's a beautiful name right? I actually wanted to call him Yuui at first, but destiny just wanted him to be Fai. It's an interesting story, wanna hear?" she asked before continuing without awaiting answer.

,,See, the nurse who was looking after Fai just after he was born, found something in his hands. It was a little red paper crane, and on it was written the name Fai. When I saw that, I just knew my little son was a Fai, and that's how he got his name. Magical right?"

Kurogane was shocked. He remembered it very well, how Fai had been holding a little red paper crane as he died, and he remembered that when the staff cleaned out the room, they couldn't find it.

He also remembered that, that paper crane was the only one he had actually written Fais name on.

Kurogane was so shocked, and so deep in his own thoughts of the past, that he didn't notice the honey haired child come back out, treatment finished. Nor did he notice the woman trying to thank him again, or the two finally leaving the hospital.

It wasn't until the door closed behind them, that he finally managed to draw himself out of his shock, and notice what had happened.

By then they were both gone, and though Kurogane looked everywhere for them, he couldn't find them. That was also the last time, he glimpsed them in the city.

But now he had hope. He wasn't gonna let Fai slip through his hands again.

He was gonna find him, and this time he would not let him die.

**A/N: okay so this chapter was a little short, but it was like an introduction. Future chapters will be longer^^**

**On that note: I would really like to get some feedback on this story, since I'm not quite sure yet if I'm gonna continue it. Paper Cranes is a story I'm rather proud of and I don't want to screw it up by making a sequel that sucks.**

**So any kinds of comments on this story is very well appreciated^^**


End file.
